grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rin/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Rebirth of a demon-ridden Goddess." Main Info *'Name': Rin *'Age': 17 (Twelve Disciples), 19 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Praying15. Rin. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': The villagers who took care of her, helping other people *'Dislikes': The magic tribe that destroyed her village, Malevolent Horde *'Weakness': Dual personality Long ago, the Goddess of life and purity, Agnesia found innocents suffering from a demonic beast. After a long and tiring battle, she manages to defeat it but when she found out that it could come back to life after a long time, she decides to seal away the beast inside her body to save the innocents. In return, she loses her immortality and her power as a Goddess. Long after the incident, a girl is born in a small village and when the villagers find out that she is the rebirth of a Goddess, she receives overwhelming love from all. However, when the girl turned 15 years old, a catastrophe hits the village. The girl manages to barely escape with the help of the villagers and decides to head for Kounat where she believes there will be people that would help her. Avatars Expand] Rare - Queen of Hearts= *'Cost': ??? USD Chapter 11. Who stole the plum wine? "The Queen!" 『The first that appeared were ten soldiers that were carrying a club. The soldiers had square and flat bodies and they had limbs at each corner of their square bodies. Next up were ten servants, they had diamond-shaped patterns and just like the soldiers came in pairs. The next was the guests and most of them were Kings or Queens. When all of them had made their entrance, the Queen of Hearts finally entered the garden.』 "You were the Queen?!" When the Queen of Hearts showed up, Sieghart got up from his seat and yelled. Who could blame him, the Queen of Hearts was no other than Rin, the one who put Sieghart through all this mess. The Queen of Hearts simply ignored Sieghart. 『Alice wondered if she had to bow down like the others to greet the Queen.』 "Wonder? Why would I? Don't try to convince me with your weird ventriloquist technique!" "...Do you mind, Sieghart? I am going to commence a soccer game right now." Rin looked at Sieghart and spoke. "Soccer? Wasn't it supposed to be Croquette or something?" "Whatever it is." "Fine, that's not important. Does this match have to end for this dream to be over? I'm going to participate to make this quick." "Oh? Are you confident? Soldiers, commence the match!" "Yes, Your Majesty!" As the Queen of Hearts ordered, the soldiers ran towards Sieghart. "I thought this was soccer! Soccer!!" "That's right, it is soccer but your role is a ball." "Ha! You think these puny soldiers can stop me?" As Sieghart run wild, the card soldiers fell over like dominoes. Due to their flat bodies, they were very easy to push around. No one that participated in the soccer match could kick Sieghart. Sieghart kicked them instead. Rin was unhappy and stepped down from her throne and walked towards Lime. "Sieghart is ruining my game! This is stressing me out, bring me plum wine! Plum wine I said!" "M-My Queen the plum wine... disappeared!" "Thief!" "Plum wine thief!!" "Arrest the suspects, put them on trial!!" "Yeaaaah!" The servants and the soldiers ran around and the soldiers that got near Sieghart tried to arrest him but a mere card soldier wouldn't be strong enough to arrest Sieghart. That is why instead of bringing Sieghart to the court, they made the court around him. The Queen of Hearts put on a wig to carry out her duties as the judge. Sieghart was dumbfounded at how fast everything was built. "W-What the?" "Please be quiet!" The Queen of Hearts motioned with her head at Lime. "Time Rabbit, read the bill of indictment!" Lime blew on the trumpet three times before she read from her scroll and it read. "The Queen of Hearts created her plum wine on a warm summer day! Alice stole and drank plum wine! Arrest her!" "What? I didn't steal anything! I was just at the soccer match! Everyone here is a witness! I didn't steal anything or drink anything and I thought the soccer was the end, what's with the trial!" Sieghart tried to fight it but no one was listening. "Verdict!" "W-Wait, we have to do something before that." "Bring out the first witness!" "First witness!" Lime blew on her trumpet three times and set it down. She then picked up the teapot and cup. She was now a Hatter instead of the Time Rabbit. "The first witness, Hatter." "What the heck is this amateur hour business!" "Please forgive me Your Majesty, but I wasn't quite finished with tea time when I was summoned." "It is fine, did Alice drink the plum wine or not?" "Yes, she did. She told me to bring her something to drink and she drank it all." "Lime, what the heck are you talking... about?" Sieghart was about to stop Lime but then he remembered something. Last night, Sieghart and Lime were taking turns with night watch. During that time, Sieghart did tell Lime to bring him something to drink and he remembered drinking something sweet. Was that Rin's 'plum wine'? Sieghart stood there without saying anything and the trial proceeded swiftly. "She is unable to say anything!" "She is guilty!" "Execution!" "Yes, execution!" "Whoa! Whoa! Wait, wait! That wasn't plum wine, it was plum juice!!!?" As the soldiers had their blade at Sieghart's neck he woke up from his dream. As Sieghart panted Rin had woken him up. "Ack?" "Sieghart, wake up. You're the last person to wake up from the boys." "...From the boys, huh? Then is Lime the last one to wake up from the girls?" Rin silently smiled and did not reply. Sieghart just simply sighed at Rin. Watch out for Rin's lullaby when she's drunk? That is a big fat lie because Rin was never drunk. Her 'wine' was just plum juice. She wasn't dragging people into her dreams by mistake, she was doing it for fun. The reason both Lime and Sieghart were dragged into Rin's dream was that they both drank her plum juice. "That wasn't funny, you weren't even drunk." "Oh? You didn't like Alice in Wonderland?" "Not at all!" Sieghart yelled and Rin simply chuckled from his satisfying response. "Then you better watch out, if you do it again I might invite you to the world of Through the Looking-Glass." Goddess Wing Fan A fan-shaped like the wings of a Goddess. A fan is normally used for creating a gentle breeze. A fan can bring a cool breeze to a person or make a flame stronger. No matter how much of a Goddess' power is imbued within this fan, at the end of the day, it is still just a fan. *'Magic Attack': 1220 *'Physical Defense': 370 *'Magic Defense': 430 *'Max Health': 1830 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits PvE= |-| PvP= Collections Trivia *Except for Korea, Rin was released on the first day of each month in all servers. *Wings of Life's design is based on Rin's base job Phoenix from the original game. *Goddess Reborn's design is based on Rin's fourth job Chosen from the original game. **The design used for The Love of Heaven was also taken from Chosen albeit in a different style. ***The face marks derive from the Twilight path of Rin's third job Chaotic in the original game. ***Upon becoming as such, Rin gains complete heterochromia. *The description of Goddess Wing Fan implies that a fan is incapable of being a proper weapon despite any circumstances. However, it is shown in the original game just how as powerful it was among others, if not stronger, and that the fan itself can be a melee weapon as seen in her Twilight path. **Moreover, Rin's use of her fan doesn't seem to differ from a Magician wielding a staff. *Along with Vampire Girl, Grim Reaper is the first Rare-grade Coordi that was not bundled with a story. **This is due to the description feature for avatars being removed altogether from the game. Others *Unstoppable Strength is based on Phoenix's eponymous skill in the original game. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Rin 01.png| Wings of Life 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Rin 02.png| Goddess Reborn 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Rin 03.png| The Love of Heaven Breakthrough RinCoordi.png| Queen of Hearts (Rare avatar) RinReaper.png| Grim Reaper (Rare avatar) RinMerry.png| Merry Christmas (Rare avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Rin Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaorindefault.png| Wings of Life 5★ Kakaorinss.png| Goddess Reborn 6★ Kakaorinlimit.png| The Love of Heaven Breakthrough Kakaorinqueenofhearts.png| Queen of Hearts (Rare avatar) Kakaoringrimreaper.png| Grim Reaper (Rare avatar) Kakaorinmerrychristmas.png| Merry Christmas (Rare avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Lin-5.png| Wings of Life 5★ IconHero-Lin-6.png| Goddess Reborn 6★ IconHero-Lin-Limit.png| The Love of Heaven Breakthrough IconHero-Lin-Hearts.png| Queen of Hearts (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lin-Reaper.png| Grim Reaper (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lin-Merry.png| Merry Christmas (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lin-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bunny) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Rin Face 01.png| (Default) EF Rin Card Ava 01.png| Queen of Hearts (Rare avatar) EF Rin Ava 01.png| Grim Reaper (Rare avatar) EF Rin Ava 02.png| Merry Christmas (Rare avatar) GrimReaper.png MerryChristmas.png |-| Misc.= Yokai the lion of the dead.png Holidays merry christmas.png Gcfkupdaterin.png World 7 Pre-Release Event.png Videos 린 하트의 여왕 Sprites Rin-5-1.png Rin-5-2.png Rin-6-1.png Rin-6-2.png Rin-limit-1.png Rin-limit-2.png Rin-light-1.png Rin-light-2.png Rin-dark-1.png Rin-dark-2.png Rin-hearts-1.png Rin-hearts-2.png Rin-hearts-light1.png Rin-hearts-light2.png Rin-hearts-dark1.png Rin-hearts-dark2.png Rin-reaper-1.png Rin-reaper-2.png Rin-reaper-light.png Rin-reaper-dark.png Rin-merry-1.png Rin-merry-2.png Rin-merry-light1.png Rin-merry-light2.png Rin-merry-dark1.png Rin-merry-dark2.png Rin-fluffy-1.png Rin-fluffy-2.png Rin-fluffy-light1.png Rin-fluffy-dark1.png Quotes *''"Is there no way to stop this destruction? No, there must be a way."'' *''"Could I have been a great sorcerer instead of a Goddess?"'' *''"Hey! How are you feeling today?"'' *''"Let the wind take you!"'' *''"Enough is enough!"'' *''"Don't regret your past! There is barely enough time for the present."'' *''"Because there are so many memories in my head, I am having a slight identity crisis..."'' *''"I will no longer let my loved ones disappear!"'' *''"I'm right behind you!"'' *''"Don't be so down!"'' *''"Wait for me, okay?"'' *''"I can see the faces of those who sacrificed for me."'' *''"Happiness doesn't take much. Just laying down on a well-shaded area and enjoying the breeze, that's happiness."'' *''"You know my secret?"'' *''"This is when it is ripest. There is a time for everything."'' *''"Well, if you are tired, you should rest."'' *''"That kind of question is a bit troubling... Heh..."'' *''"Well, there has to be a limit..."'' *''"Fighting is not a good solution."'' *''"You know my identity...?"'' *''"A Goddess? I guess I wasn't just born with this beauty for no reason..."'' *''"You are also a part of me."'' *''"Let the wind take you!"'' *''"I am so happy! I am so glad I got to know you."'' *''"Don't be afraid of failure. You will succeed if you keep at it."'' *''"Stop being so stubborn!"'' *''"Tomorrow will be even better!"'' *''"There's always a chance as long as we never give up."'' *''"I have never thought of something like that..."'' *''"Don't be so down!"'' *''"We can't lose this place. Leave it to me!"'' *''"It's okay, it's not wrong to fail."'' *''"When I close my eyes, memories of my past flashes by, very old memories..."'' *''"All right! This is enough."'' *''"I am okay because you are by my side."'' *''"You don't have to carry all the burden."'' *''"Hehe, you did it."'' *''"You were also lonely in the darkness..."'' *''"Mm, plum tea, they're the best!"'' *''"Wow! You prepared all of this?"'' *''"Good work today."' *"I am here because of them!"'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Rin Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Healer Type Category:Humans Category:Deities Category:Female Characters